


Shadow and Sunhawk

by rippler3



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bed Sex, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Past Abuse, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: What Talanah and Vanasha were up to in the next room over from Rey and Aloy, at the end of Chapter 17 ofA World Called Horizon.
Relationships: Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn)/Rey (Star Wars), Talanah Khane Padish/Vanasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Shadow and Sunhawk

Talanah Khane Padish has had a keen interest in the Sun-King’s Shadow ever since she became senior enough in the Hunters Lodge to warrant being summoned. When she first saw her, she turned to Ligan and asked who that woman was.

The answer that came was “Vanasha”, but it hadn’t come from Ligan. A voice had spoken it from Talanah, and she wheeled around to find bright eyes and teeth flashing in a roguish smile. That very much set the seal on her attraction to this mysterious woman, though their subsequent conversation hadn’t hurt.

After that, however, Vanasha was away on a long assignment, and while she never fully slipped out of Talanah’s thoughts, she was far from reach and Talanah wondered if she would ever return. And then of course Aloy had come along and gone into the Shadow. Which in short order had brought Vanasha back to Meridian, with the Sun-King’s mother and little brother in tow.

Granted, it brought bigger and more important things, the Battle of the Alight being the biggest of them all. Talanah briefly crossed paths with Vanasha in the course of that momentous event, but feeling adrift after the battle, she took off. So make that another fleeting encounter.

Turns out, it takes another ominous stirring of machines to draw them back together, as well as their mutual Nora friend. New, hostile forms have appeared at the edge of the Sundom, and Vanasha and Talanah are both among the first to report them. Then comes Aloy with a strange young woman called Rey, who claims to belong to a Tribe no one knows and carries a strange weapon. They’re pursuing the cause of the new machines, and easily persuaded to let Talanah and Vanasha join them for an expedition.

Rey and Aloy, it immediately transpires, are lovers, and Talanah finds she approves. Their connection is something fresh but strong, already setting down deep roots. It helps that Rey proves thoroughly likeable, curious and open-hearted.

But increasingly as they head south, she finds herself content to let the young lovers get lost in each other, and concentrate on Vanasha. They swap stories on their way south through the Sundom, Talanah telling of hunts and the battle with Redmaw, while Vanasha regales her with tales of her time among the Shadow Carja.

“Are you sounding out my skills, Sunhawk?” she eventually asks with a wry grin.

“I wouldn’t question them at all,” Talanah say smoothly.

“Despite that part where I left Aloy to face down a Thunderjaw?”

Talanah shakes her head. “Thunderjaws are best left to the most experienced hunters, believe me. And you did have a prince and a queen mother to worry about. I was plenty impressed by you getting them out of Sunfall.”

“Oh, so I’m impressive to you?” Vanasha’s smiling quite broadly now. At least a little pleased with herself, but Talanah finds it hard to begrudge her. So she’ll just sit for a while, and bask in the glow of that smile.

In any case, Vanasha gets a chance to impress in the machine-fighting sense not long into their journey. The group come to a settlement called Noon Kiln, ravaged by new machines and now taken over by bandits. Whom of course they take on, Vanasha and Rey proving especially capable, and that’s a victory and somewhere to stay for the night.

Except of course, that’s not it for the day. Almost immediately, they come under attack by a Flamefang, a giant machine akin to a Thunderjaw, but with the Blaze-based weapons its name suggests.

Talanah rates this as almost as brutal a fight as the one against Redmaw. If they didn’t have more people, it might have been even more brutal, and they lose more than a couple of the Oseram in the battle.

All four women, as well as the Oseram Vanguard who set out with them, are sorely tested, but eventually victory is theirs. Talanah and Aloy guide Rey to land a killing bow, blowing the leviathan apart. And in the aftermath, while Rey embrace and Erend has a pow-wow with his men, Vanasha approaches Talanah and lays a hand on her shoulder. “Now _there’s_ impressive.”

At those words, Talanah feels like a little sun has come to life in her heart.

A couple of days’ travel follow, but there’s not much time to really act on what’s now clearly a mutual attraction. Rey and Aloy both prove able to tame and ride machines, which means spending most of the day hanging on to one of the two younger women.

It also means a tremendously sore ass and thighs from sitting atop a metal beast for hours on end, and Talanah is mightily glad when they reach the lands of the Dlesam and manage to barter their way aboard a fishing board, for passage across a lake.

Rey and Aloy stay up top, whilst Talanah and Vanasha make themselves comfortable down below, and finally they have a chance to talk as just the two of them. Gently, Vanasha enquires about her father and brothers, infamously killed in the Sun Ring, and Talanah recounts the sad tale.

“That,” Vanasha says vehemently, when Talanah finishes, “is exactly why I’ve spent so long fighting the Shadow priesthood. That’s unconscionable, Talanah.”

“Thanks,” Talanahs says. She studies the other woman’s face, and fancies she sees some trace of pain there herself. “And why do I get the feeling that you’ve got a story that’s not too dissimilar?”

“Because that’s what Bahavas and his kind did to all of us,” Vanasha replies. “I was the daughter of a servant in the house of a Sun Priest. He was an angry man and all my family were targets for his rage. I learned to hate the priests early on, and good as it was to see them thrown out of Meridian, I had to go after them and fight their abuses in the Shadow as well, when I came of age.” Sorrow shows briefly in her face. “That only intensified when I saw how the poor were treated out in and around Sunfall, cast out of the city while the priests lived in comfort.”

Talanah leans forward, resting her chin on one hand. “And you took a host of fearsome risks to wound them. I can see why Aloy decided to help you out. You’re very easy to admire.” And she pairs that with a tilt of her head and a long look which roves right along Vanasha, from toe to top.

A purr of satisfaction, tinged slightly with amusement, escapes Vanasha. “So you are that way inclined. Suppose you didn’t need to ask me, for my part.”

“Please, I’ve heard plenty from Aloy about your flirting.”

“Well, if you can keep quiet in the inn tonight, you’ll get to learn about a lot more than how I flirt.”

The words alone are enough to start a warm stirring in Talanah’s core. “I’m listening.” Then there’s the creak of a cabin door above, and footsteps. “And now I’m hearing the girls.”

So for the most part, the flirting takes a break for a while as Aloy and Rey enquire about the Dlesam and the four women discuss the path ahead. All the while, however, Talanah feels the slow candle of her desire burning away.

By the time she and Talanah make it back to the room they share, it’s built into a crackling fire. Closing the door, they exchange a small smile before falling into an embrace, kissing deeply and eagerly. They don’t even light a candle, deciding the moonlight is all they need.

Talanah keeps her breathing quiet, but she can’t help it from speeding up when her hands slip across Vanasha’s quite superlative abs. They undress swiftly, not hurriedly but with the briskness of two experienced women who know what they want.

Vanasha kneels down to relieve Talanah of her smallclothes and kisses her hip. “My, you’ve such a pretty cunt, Talanah,” she whispers. But she’s not touching her there yet. Instead her eyes are drawn upwards, her lips with them, up to the scars that a Clawstrider left on Talanah’s belly. “Is this alright, Talanah?” she asks.

“Yes,” Talanah quietly tells her. She still gasps at little at the kisses Vanasha leaves there. “I wouldn’t hide them from you, even if I kept them from others.” And she hasn’t done that at all.

“Then I guess you ought to see mine, before we go any further.” Turning away, Vanasha slips off her top and Talanah gasps. Tears start from her eyes. Vanasha’s muscular back is riddled with a mass of scars, a testament to years of cruelty.

“By the Sun,” Talanah whispers, not trying at all to mask the emotion in her voice. “Vanasha, I never imagined. Your old masters did this?”

Her lover nods. “I wouldn’t show these to you lightly, Talanah. You’ve let me see your scars,” and without turning, she points to the ones on Talanah’s belly, “even if they’re mostly on the inside. I couldn’t not bare mine in return.”

Talanah embraces Vanasha from behind. She kisses a long scar running up to her right shoulder, caresses the rugged muscles of her belly, raises her hands to gently cup her breasts as she lays another kiss on her neck.

Vanasha turns and kisses her fiercely and hisses “Take me.” She helps Talanah work her belt loose and steps out of her breeches and smallclothes. Then she’s climbing onto the bed, kneeling at the edge. Waiting for Talanah to make love to her.

Talanah sees Vanasha’s legs, spread invitingly as the moonlight spills across her back, and feels her heart speed up. “How do you want it?”

Vanasha looks back over her shoulder, nervous excitement on her face. To realise the spy feels that emotion for her is its own thrill. “With your mouth, Talanah. Pleasure me with your mouth.”

Talanah smiles and nods, slowly approaching Vanasha. Gently she caresses her hips, and then her ass, lowering her mouth to kiss along her buttock and then her inner thigh. She’s close to Vanasha’s centre now, and it takes all her hunter’s patience to wait, to not simply charge in. Still, she manages it. After all, it’s most satisfying when she times it just so, when she builds the anticipation, feels the bowstring reach just the right amount of strain and-

“ _Aaaah_ ,” Vanasha sighs as Talanah drags her tongue across her outer lips. And again, when Talanah brings her thumb to her clit, stroking gently as her lips and tongue attend to Vanasha’s already wet opening, kissing and licking and sucking for the intoxicating taste of her.

There’s a quiet grunt that escapes Vanasha, before a hushed, fervent plea of “That’s it Talanah, put that mouth on my cunt” which whips up a thrill in Talanah’s chest. With the room so quiet, Vanasha’s noises fill her ears, blanketing her in her soft breathing and the very faintest moans.

Talanah also discovers that her other senses find more stimulation. As never before, she can delight in the feel of a partner’s body, from the hard muscle of her butt to the soft, furled texture of her cunt, the way her clit swells and hardens, and the delightfully coarse curls above it.

She’s also keenly aware of the wet heat between her own thighs. Vanasha’s pleasure turns her on, undeniably. And, if Talanah is entirely honest, she wants her lover riled up. She wants to earn, deserve even, the very best fuck she can get from Vanasha.

She grips Vanasha’s butt firmly now, pressing her mouth right up against her cunt and licking hard into her slit. Vanasha seems to demand it, her fingers tangled in Talanah’s hair, pulling her close. Not wanting to risk alerting anyone, she keeps her verbal pleas to a minimum – and in any case, her touches say everything she needs to.

And there you are, sweet shadow… Vanasha’s breaths hitch, her thighs rock, and finally a slow ripple and sigh of pleasure runs through her. Ah yes, Talanah purrs inwardly. That’s what she’s sought.

When she pulls away from her lover’s sex, she sees Vanasha has lowered her head to the bedclothes, watching Talanah between her legs. Talanah returns her yearning gaze coquettishly, planting a little kiss on her inner thigh. There you are, beautiful shadow, don’t you just love that?

At that, Vanasha turns with a swiftness and silence which Talanah supposes only a spy could muster, plucks her off the floor and hauls her back onto the bed. Talanah falls gleefully into her embrace, squeezing her tight while Vanasha kisses her hungrily, seeking every trace of herself on Talanah’s tongue.

They come to lie on their sides. Hands roam as their legs slip and slide over one another. Talanah gasps into the crook of her lover’s neck, at a teasing pinch to her nipple, which Vanasha’s thumb then rubs gently.

Vanasha smiles almost shyly, but there’s nothing shy about the route her hand is taking; slipping up Talanah’s thigh and then across, her fingers trailing in the soft spread of her pubic hair. Yeah Sunhawk, I’m very ready to fuck you.

Talanah’s own hand has hitherto been tracing the hard outlines of muscle on her partner’s belly, but that provokes her to mirror Vanasha’s movements. She’s only delayed by the squirm that Vanasha’s touch provokes.

And in her eagerness, she can only be delayed. She savours the wetness of the hair at the very base of Vanasha’s bush, but the lure of her sex is too great to delay, and she caresses the other woman’s clit, finding it wetter still.

“Copycat,” Vanasha whispers with a wink. Then Talanah’s fingertip just grazes her clit, and that provokes a moan from Vanasha that she cuts off with a kiss.

Fresh mischief fills the spy’s face, and her teeth flash in the moonlight while the mere tips of two fingers dip into Talanah’s slit. She pulls away, slides them in again and Talanah reads the gleeful _so wet_ on her lips. _So good_ is her silent reply, but she wants more, aches for Vanasha to sink those fingers fully into her cunt, surely she must want to feel the hot throb against her skin.

When Vanasha pulls back again, she actually lets out a protesting mewl, loud enough for Vanasha to muffle it with her hand. Talanah stares plaintively at her and whines into her palm, knowing full well that she’s been reduced to begging but quite unable to care.

And there it is, the reward for her patience. Vanasha’s fingers slip inside her and begin to move, gently plying Talanah so little rivers of slick start along her thighs. She gets a questioning look from Vanasha and nods, so Vanasha pulls her other hand away from her mouth, stroking Talanah’s face now.

 _Let me,_ she says without sound, her fingertips brushing against her lover’s clit and her thumb against her bush. _Let me give you more too_. She burns to feel the wet heat she’s stirred up in Vanasha again, and now she finds it again as Vanasha lifts her leg. So sweet, the welcoming ease with which her opening parts for Talanah’s fingers to slip in. She finds a rhythm, seeing it in the play of Vanasha’s taut belly. It’s a wondrous sight, and better yet, the pleasure fires Vanasha up to redouble her own efforts.

Her lover’s fingers crook inside her, and Talanah finds herself biting the pillow to stifle a cry. Fervently, she speeds up, working her fingers more quickly in and out of Vanasha, needing to give her every bit as much pleasure in return.

Vanasha’s gasps come fierce and rough like sandpaper now. Her fingers stroke the back of Talanah’s neck, just below the hairline, and somehow that pushes Talanah to the brink as well. Their gasps and whimpers sound so alike that they might as well be one voice, as they press and drive each other to their climax.

Vanasha clenches tight to Talanah’s fingers, eyes aglow with tenderness and ecstasy as her pleasure spills over Talanah’s hand. Talanah has made women yell, whimper and wail plenty of times. But she doubts that any of those occasions have been as rewarding as the long sigh and grateful sigh with which Vanasha now favours her.

The sight, and perhaps even more the sound, overpower her. Her own cunt tightens fiercely about her lover, and Talanah is lost in the welling up and coursing of slick from her, falling into Vanasha’s embrace and her kisses.

They gladly lose a few minutes to coming down from that high, as well as Vanasha’s hands snaking over to Talanah’s butt. “I did promise you a massage,” she whispers. For a little while, Talanah can just bask in that, but soon she finds herself _wanting_ again, thrusting a little against Vanasha’s thigh.

“Ah,” Vanasha growls, quiet and lusty. “still horny, are we?”

Talanah puts her mouth to her lover’s ear. “Well, a Huntress can be patient as you like, but once I have my quarry in my grasp, I need it to be a truly satisfying hunt.”

“I hear a challenge.” In a flash, Vanasha puts a quietening hand over Talanah’s mouth and flips them over, putting Talanah on top. Talanah’s squeal of surprise is just audible to the two of them, and Vanasha beams and laughs breathily. “And I suppose I have to take it as a compliment that your _this wet_ ,” she adds, massaging Talanah’s outer lips and prompting a moan, “for me. My beautiful Sunhawk.”

Shorn of the option to reply with words, Talanah kisses Vanasha’s palm forcefully, reaching for the hand that pleasures her with one of her own. The other she brings to her breast, squeezing and rolling a nipple between a finger and thumb, stoking the fire that Vanasha has lit in her.

Grasping Vanasha’s wrist, she holds her hand closer, right against her sex so she sees Vanasha’s eyes light up at the feel of her. A slow, luxuriant smile breaks out on her face, and as she coaxes Talanah to kneel up, just a little, she positions two fingers at her entrance.

Talanah sinks gratefully onto them, sighing into Vanasha’s hand when her lover begins to move. Quicker than before, the both of them eager, and now Vanasha sits up, bringing her mouth to the breast Talanah isn’t toying with herself.

Talanah has never before been so aware of the sounds involved in sex. She can hear Vanasha sucking at her breast and even more startling, she can hear the motion of fingers slipping in and out of her cunt.

Somehow this fuck is all the more fervent, all the fiercer, when neither can utter anything louder than a whisper. Talanah thrusts against Vanasha, rubbing her clit on the heel of her hand, taking her fingers as far as they’ll go. She whines into Vanasha’s other hand, still clamped over her mouth, and finally lets out a low, shuddering breath as she comes, hips juddering and slick coursing from her.

She takes a moment to savour it, bolt-upright as Talanah slowly withdraws her fingers. Then she lowers herself onto the other woman, embracing and kissing her as they recline again. She’s prepared to bet they’ve enjoyed themselves every bit as much as their young friends next door. “Well worth the wait, Vanasha.”

“I concur,” chuckles Vanasha, treating her once again to that massage but now sounding a little sleepy. “Though I rather think we’ll have to do it again soon. I look forward to finding out how you sound when I make you scream.”

“No. Objection,” Talanah tells her between kisses, “whatso _ever_.”


End file.
